Dreams of Honey
by EdwardElricLover22
Summary: An everyday girl has fallen for a Blonde boy that doesn't even glance in her direction. She goes through painful experiences by watching safely in the shadows. But when she steps out into the light taking a risk, will he notice her or will she burn.
1. Tests of love and maths

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of its characters or settings.

R&R please!

Maxx's brown hair hung either side of her face like curtains shielding her emotions from the rest of her math's class. Blues eyes narrowed at the sight of Winry Rockbell. Her small yet skinny body stiffened at the sound of the young blonde giggling.

I glared at Winry, my enemy, as she clung to the older Elric's arm flirting away. If looks could kill, Winry would have been burning at the stake.

She clung to Edward Elric's arm, giggling at his weak attempts to brush her off.

I sat at my desk stabbing my maths book several times with a HB Pencil. I tried to block my ears as Winry continued what she called 'subtle flirting'.

"Oh Ed, stop it." She giggled to him, as Ed attempted to tickle her off.

This made me see red, and my poor defenseless maths book took the punches as I shredded it to pieces.

"Maxx what the hell are you doing to your work?" Mr. Fuery questioned me.

He yelled and cast an annoyed glance at Winry. He tried to get her to pay attention to her test and to stop distracting his top student. Even though I knew the world could be ending with fireballs raining from the sky and buildings crumbling but Ed would still get a A+ on his test.

Not that I had a crush on him or anything...

I looked down at what once used to be my maths test. Which was now confetti. "bloody hell" I cursed as I walked over to my teacher.

"Umm, may I have another copy?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't ask why.

Fuery held out the test refusing to meet my eye. I took it and noticed that several students had started staring at me. I hung my head down making my long hair shield my blush. I wasn't a very social person, pretty shy too.

I sat back down in my chair. People had lost interest by now and were starting to do the test again.

I filled out my name and several maths questions. 'This is easy.' I thought smugly in my mind.

I looked up when I heard Fuery yell. "Roy stop talking! Move!"

"But sir!" whined Roy, the womanizer of the class.

"Move." He pointed to the only other available seat, which so happened to be next to me. 'Great...'

Roy sighed, collected his things and sat next to me. He made sure his books made a loud thwack when they hit the table.

I continued to ignore him as he sat and doodled on his test. After five minutes I could feel his eyes on my test. 'Hey! he's copying my test' I thought, alarmed. 'Stupid idiot' I muttered and moved my paper so he couldn't see it.

I tried to ignore him as he tried to see over my shoulder. 'He was doing this on purpose. The bastard.' I elbowed him in the ribs as a warning.

He winced and tried to make a huge display as if I had just punched him in the face. So over dramatic. It reminded me of soccer players that fall to the ground moaning in pain just to get a free kick. I rolled my eyes and several students, including Ed, laughed.

Fuery's eyes narrowed "MAXX!"

"What..?" I shot back with a little bit of acid.

"Just do the test and stop hurting my students."

"She was copying my test sir," he lied. He then gave me a smug look.

"Stop that Roy. We all know no one in their right mind would copy from you." As the teacher said this I gave Roy my own smug look.

Roy looked hurt and I stifled my laughter. The room fell silent again and I finished the test.

I looked around bored. The only other person who had finished was Ed, who was listening to his ipod and daydreaming.

Roy kept tapping his pencil annoyingly next to me. I turned to him and he smirked.

'Oh crap...' His eyes twinkled slightly. He winked to me and I blushed and looked away. I edged off my seat as his breath whispered in my ear. "Wanna take this to my house?" I flushed even redder. He inched closer. I inched further away. I was barely on my seat. His hand felt up my body and I fell off my chair in surprise. Everyone turned to stare.

Roy looked at me, satisfied. That was his way of payback, the bastard. If it was even possible, my face got redder. As I scrambled to my feet several people laughed. I didn't care about them. It was one voice that made me burst into tears. It was his voice. Edward Elric had laughed at me. I covered my face in my hands and ran, ran away from his face trying not to laugh. But he had accidentally slipped. In the background I could hear Winry's burst of giggles. She clung to Ed's arm so she didn't fall of her chair in amusement.

Tears spilled down my face as I fled out the classroom slamming the door as I went.

But she didn't hear the voice of Edward Elric.

"Guys stop it, it's not funny!" He said annoyed at Winry and yanking his arm from her grasp.

I ran through the empty halls thinking, 'where could I go?' I didn't want to go in the girls bathroom because they were full of chain smokers and slutty girls that ditch to re-apply make up to their powdery faces. I walked into the empty cafeteria. At least, I thought it was. I sat numbly on a seat and brought my knees to my chest sniffling slightly. "Hard day?" I heard from behind me. I turned violently and glared at the figure of Envy

"What's wrong princess?" He said, his black painted nails stroking his long green locks.

"Whats a little smarty pants like you doing ditching?" He said smirking slightly

"Go away Envy" I replied coolly. I was not in the mood for his games.

"Its that blonde slut. isn't it?"

Envy sat down next to me. We were kind of friends. We shared our dislike of the popular slut, Winry. But unlike me, he hated Edward. I don't know what it was about, but he loathed him. He took me under his wing whenever Ed kicked me to the curb. He was my pillow when I needed comforting.

I leaned into his arms and he let my tears ruin his black T-shirt. "Forget about him, you don't need him."

"But I cant... he's my everything"

"No. He's not. He's a selfish pig that takes whatever he wants." I ignored this comment and let Envy comfort me until the bell rang.

He let me go gently. "I gotta go Princess."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" I growled annoyed

"Too many, but it's a habit" He grinned down, gave me one last hug and disappeared out the door. Before you could say "lunch" a mass of hungry students filed into the cafeteria.

I watched through red puffy eyes as Ed entered the Cafeteria, Roy and Ling at his flanks.

I laughed when Envy, who was waiting to get out the door, subtly let his foot forward so that the happily skipping Winry fell to the ground in a blonde flurry. Envy smirked at me which made me smile slightly. He then began rushing out the door. Ed stalked after him. In the end though, Ed decided to help Winry instead of bashing Envy to a bloody pulp.


	2. Plamtree Fertilizer 50 off!

A/N: Last time I completely forgot to say one of the most important things about this story.

This was co-written by me and EnviousBakemono! I have put her in here discretely to make it up to her. Well her name anyway. **"No EnviousBakemono! Not the wrench!"**

the other very important thing I want to mention is this.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

Thank you to all whoFavourited, alerted and a special thanks to all who reviewed. they shall be listed here.....

Favs: FangxHopxL and EnviousBakemono!

Alerts: FangxHopxL, DanuchieeIchigo, Joon the ninja and EnviousBakemono!

Now for the very special thanks

REVIEWS: EnviousBakemono, FangxHopxL and Mikila94!!! THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or any of its characters. Neither does EnviousBakemono who co-wrote this with me!

I smiled to myself. Envy knew just what would cheer me up. It still stung when Ed helped her up while shooting angry glances to see if Envy had come back.

Winry's face was flushed with anger. She had quite a reputation with violence. There are rumors that she once knocked out a year seven with a wrench when he tried to look up her skirt.

I watched as Ling tried to hold onto several bowls of spaghetti with two hands. Ed only got two, Winry went for a salad and Roy took a plate of Mac and cheese.

Roy led the way and looked around for a table. Most of them had been filled. Me being alone at a table in my own dark corner made Roy smirk. He headed to my table trailing behind him Ed, Ling and Winry.

Roy sat next to me, on my other side, much to my dismay, sat Winry.

Winry ignored me while Ed sat across from me.

"Do you mind?" He asked politely.

I considered this. Should I let him sit even though Winry and Roy were next to me. Not my two favourite people.

I bit my lip, then again there was Ed. I imagined this on an a large scale.

Ed on one side, Winry and Roy on the other. It swayed a bit before Ed's side fell. He had won.

"It's fine" I mumbled.

"Thanks." He said flashing me a grin. I smiled back and toyed with my food. On one side Roy was inching closer yet again and on the other, Winry was demanding Ed's attention with her outrageous flirting.

Roy's fingers found their way to my top and I stiffened.

"Could you stop you fucking womanizer?!" I snapped. Roy smirked and took no offense. Much to my annoyance. Ed looked around from Winry curious.

Ling snorted and held back laughter. His mouth was full and he had to spit it into his napkin. This made me gag a little. Suddenly, I had lost my appetite.

"So Ed. Do you like my new top?" Winry said, puffing out her chest so that she could she show off as much of her well developed chest as possible.

"It's okay, I guess. A little revealing though..."

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" I heard Al scream from halfway across the cafeteria. Al was Ed's little brother. I think he is in the 8th grade.

He came running up and gave Ed a loving brotherly hug.

Ed stiffened and tried to pry his hands off, but Alphonse wouldn't budge. He gave his embarrassed older brother a sloppy kiss on the cheek and let go. Behind Alphonse, was Envy's little brother Wrath.

"Hey Wrath" I smiled and waved at him.

He waved back "Hey Maxx, it's been awhile."

"You two know each other?" Said Ed curiously. My heart beat fast as I realized Ed had just talked to me.

"Y-Yea" I managed to say. I immediately looked back down and began to fiddle with my food again. Afraid I was blushing I let my hair fall down in front of my face.

"You know you should tie your hair back and stop hiding your pretty face." Wrath said. I was a little surprised at this and began blushing more.

"Thanks" I mumbled into my plate.

A little while later

Winry let out a blood curdling scream and I broke my gaze from Ed's face. I looked over hoping that Envy had came back to finish her off.

She was gasping and pointing dramatically at a small brown cockroach on the floor next to her now turned over chair.

A bug. You gotta be kidding me. I waisted 5 precious seconds of Ed's face for a bug.

Silently I got out of my chair to where the bug was and stomped on it. The yellow puss bubbled from the half of it that was plastered to the floor.

Ed smiled slightly and Roy looked shocked.

But all was interrupted when the loud shrill of the Bell rang, demanding more of the students time. I thought of it as a life sucking leech…

'Arghh... Next period was PE with Mr. Armstrong. PE was something I wasn't good at. Besides, Ed wasn't in that class... but Envy was. He would be ditching anyway. Maybe I could ditch with him? Me, perfect grades (except PE) ditch. Hmm...' I thought this all to myself on my way to my locker.

I decided to ditch with Envy, even though I had no idea where he was. I spent some time looking for my only friend... After a while I had found him. He was on the street looking like he was about to walk out from school.

"Hey Envy wait up!" I yelled across the grounds. Envy turned around.

"Hey Maxx!" He said smiling. "Why aren't you at PE?" he asked amused at the thought of her ditching.

"I'm ditching" I replied like it was obvious. "Where are you going? Can I come?" I said, not really wanting to stay at school any longer.

"Shopping!" Envy said. He cocked his head to one side. His eyes widened and he let out the strangest squeal. Seriously, I almost confused him for a girl. He was the weirdest guy I had ever met.

"We could give you a makeover!" He jumped up and down, his eyes bright with anticipation.

"Umm, that's not really what I had in mind." I said backtracking.

"Look at this. How long have you had this anyway?" He said pointing to my plain jeans and my boring black t-shirt.

"Umm I can't actually remember. I think they were hand me downs." I replied weakly. Envy gasped in shock.

"It's on me! I will buy you some new clothes!" He said dramatically. Sometimes he had the weirdest mood swings. 'He was filthy rich anyway.... he could afford it.....and a few small islands and still have change. Hmm. Was I considering this?...maybe.' I began to think about my options.

Before I could finish mulling it over, Envy grabbed my hand and dragged me to the nearest shopping center.

After endless hours of looking through clothes and shoes, I had several new outfits.

I had 5 new pairs of various styles of converse shoes, some skinny jeans and a boot cut pair that had long flares at the ends, a black t-shirt with the writing in white 'Envious Bakemono', a black and dark blue tank top and as a treat, Envy got a dog tag in scripted 'Maxx-San'.


	3. Palm Trees and Sugar Dont Mix

A/N Hello! I am back again with the latest chapter of "Dreams of Honey!"

Now I would like to get on with the thank yous!

Thank you to Alternateapocalypse for her favouriting this and putting it on alert!

**Thank you to all who reviewed!**

Thank you to my four lovely reviewers of chapter 2!: Mikila94, kariki13, a very special thanks to FangxHopxL for her long and very helpful reviews! and of course EnviousBakemono!

PLZ keep reviewing!

Now for some sad news..... EnviousBakemono has decided to withdraw from this story because she is busy with her own for the moment.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, any of its characters or any of its settings.

Envy sighed in exhaustion and slumped down at a small cafe. His arms were full of brand named shopping bags.

"You eat Envy?" I said jokingly. He glared at me.

"Yes, I do actually."

I ordered a cheap sandwich, since Envy refused to let me pay, and he ordered a frothy chocolate milk shake.

I ate my sandwich slowly and Envy sipped his milkshake. I swear you could see his pupils grow wider and wider. Shit. I'm not supposed to let Envy have sugar. How could I have been so careless. He started to twitch slightly.

"I just got the greatest idea!" He said as he jumped out of his seat.

'What could it be now......' I stood up with him about to argue that he sit back down again, when I was being dragged off to who knows where.

"Envy where are we going?!" I asked as I was dragged along the ground.

"Shopping!" He replied with glee.

"What! More shopping! What else is there that you haven't already bought me?" I asked in annoyance.

After some time of dragging...

"We're here!" He announced, ignoring my questions. I looked up to find the name of the shop.

"The house....... of cosplay....." I read aloud. I couldn't believe it.

I had just managed to gain my wits about me when he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the shop.

I looked around, taking in the beauty of the shop. It had everything you could possibly think of cosplaying as.

Envy ran around the shop buying almost one or two of everything. He then told them to send it to this address and handed them a piece of paper. I hoped it was his address. He then came running up to me and said I could pick anything I wanted.

"Ummm..... I don't know...." He gave me a little shove in the direction of some racks and gestured for me to pick.

I looked around at all the costumes and sighed.

'I guess I will have to pick sooner or later.... there's no arguing with Envy when he has had sugar.' I looked around at the cosplays this time hoping I would see something simple that I recognized. That's when I saw it. It was Yuna's, from final fantasy X.

"This one." I stated pointing at the dress.

"Oh, good pick" He said clapping his hands together. He then proceeded to collect all the FFX cosplays he could find.

'Omg, he is not gonna make me wear any of these. Is he?' I thought, worried. After he was finished, we headed back to school seeming as I did still have one class left.

As I slowly drudged my way back to school, Envy skipped ahead as though there was something he was actually looking forward to doing when he got there.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked annoyed at his energy.

"Oh you'll soon find out." he replied in as happy a tone as you would expect from someone with his expression.

"That sounds peachy..." I grumbled. We soon arrived at school and I checked my timetable.

"English." I read aloud.

"Oh who needs English? You can speak, can't you? That's enough." He complained as he dragged me off to another period of ditching.

We went to the photo copying room were he proceeded to pull a piece of paper out and place it in the scanner. The machine scanned it and asked how many. He punched in a few numbers and impatiently waited for it to complete the task. He moved around on the balls of his feet unable to keep still due to the amount of sugar pulsing through his blood.

"Ummmm.... Are you going to tell me what I'm doing here yet?" I asked hopefully.

"You'll see." came the obvious reply. "Ah, done."he said, as the copier gave a beeping noise signaling the end of the process. He held a colourful flier way to close up to my face. I snatched the flier from him and put it at a reasonable distance. It read......

"_Parody Mania! Come join for cosplaying, acting and general muckin' around!" _underneath were pictures of cosplay outfits and the details.

"S_ee Maxx or Envy for more details. Costumes do come supplied, but feel free to bring your own!"_

I stared at the paper for some time before looking up to yell at Envy..... but he was gone....

I looked around frantically. I hoped I would find him so I could give him a good verbal bashing before my anger subsided. Unfortunately, the sugar seemed to have made him extraordinarily fast so he was already long gone. In his place though, there were fliers posted up against every wall in sight.

"ENVY!" I screamed in frustration.

I walked off to my locker and started to pack up my stuff to head home. I would just get the homework off someone else later. I was just about to head home, when I heard the bell ring. In an instant there were students everywhere. They were all looking at the posters. I looked at the ground and tried to shield my face so no one would come running up to me and ask questions. But.... I was unsuccessful. As soon as they had seen the bit about asking me I was surrounded by crazed people looking for answers. Some there to mock me, some wondering where the club room was and others thoroughly confused as to what cosplay was.

I was sinking further and further into the crowd and I feared I would simply disappear into it and never come back. God I was pissed at Envy right now! When I opened my eyes to check what was going on, I realized every one was off of me. Phew. I wondered where they had all gone though so I looked around. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw what Envy had done.

He was on top of a float with dancers. There was confetti everywhere.

Envy was at the center with a microphone throwing out fliers and yelling...

"Come to club cosplay! Where he fun never stops! Great food, great people and most of all, COSPLAY!"

I stood there in disbelief. I shook my head hoping maybe it was all a dream and I would snap out of it, but alas, all of it was real.

I hated the fact that he had put my name down to say that I was associated with all of this craziness. I put my head down and ran home before they could come back to hassle me.


	4. Extras! Extras! Read all about them!

A/N Well here we have the 4th chapter, I hope you like it. This is all about all the extra characters. I made this one extra long because I have been meaning to put all of these things in my story but never seem to find room. I'm sorry to the Ed and Envy fans but they won't be in this chapter, but the next one should hopefully be all about Ed. That should hopefully be up ASAP. I am SO sorry it took so long I have had a bit of editing block. I also spent a while reading one of the best books ever written called the hunger games! EnviousBakemono showed me it and I have been hooked ever since. I hope the next one wont take so long!

Now on with the thank yous!

Thank you to -Echo-in-Silence- for Favouriting and alerting!

Reviewers!!!!! Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed, you are my inspiration and drive! Reviewers!!!!:EnviousBakemono, Whatsername4, FangxHopxL, for another long and insightful one, -Echo-in-Silence- and Mikila94!

I hope you all review this time too! They give me drive to write!

* * *

General POV in English

Many students had been sick with the flu lately. This included Maxx, Envy and Ed.

Roy stared at Miss Hawkeye. His eyes twinkled as he watched her scribble something on the board. She was the girl of his dreams. Her beautiful eyes, well kept hair and strict but gentle manner. He sighed. His fantasy was interrupted by a stern but loving voice that echoed above him.

"Roy." She said.

"Mmm..?" Was his half dazed reply.

"Why didn't you finish the homework I handed out?" She questioned him.

Roy's POV

I looked up to reply, but her beauty stunned me. She was even prettier up close.

I shook my head so I could impress her with a clearheaded answer.

"Well, you see-" I began the best excuse ever thought up, but was interrupted. What a daring move, interrupting _me._

"I don't want any lame excuses Roy. You will attend after-school detention." Miss Hawkeye informed me.

"Thank you miss." I muttered under my breath as she walked away. God I loved to watch her walk away.

General POV

All Roy's nasty thoughts were popped like a cartoon dream bubble by the bell.

He slowly rose from his seat, not really wanting to leave the room occupied by such a dazzling creature. He was slapped on the shoulder by Ling, and hurried along to lunch. Ling was particularly interested in hurrying to the cafeteria because a special someone was waiting for him there.

Roy on the other hand was not fussed about going to lunch, but followed after Ling, afraid of being left behind.

As Ling ran up behind Ranfan with a small box hidden behind his back, Roy sat down on the other side of the table still in a bit of a daze. He stayed in that position for nearly all of lunch until he noticed Ling staring at him open mouthed in complete shock.

Roy's POV

I blinked, my eyes having been glossed over a little from the staring I had been doing. I looked over at Ling with fascination. Why the hell was he staring at me?!

"Is there something on my face!?! What?!" I questioned the man sitting opposite me. Ranfan was no longer there, so I assumed she had left for karate with the necklace Ling had given her.

"The 'Slust' just walked by and you didn't whistle, you didn't even look!" He yelled at me in complete confusion.

"Sloth and Lust are not the only ones to look at in the whole school you know." I used in my defense.

His eyes bulged then his eyebrows raised as he realized why he had said this.

"You have your eyes on someone in particular, don't you!" He accused me.

"Well....." I was debating over whether he really needed to know or not. I decided he would know if he could figure it out. It didn't take him long before he began guessing.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me guess!" He began shouting out random names to me.

After some time of guessing...

"Umm... Maxx!...No.... OK.....I know!...... It's Miss Hawkeye! Isn't it!" I then began to get a little defensive.

"Now, why would you say that!?" I shouted at him.

"It is!" He gave a triumphant laugh.

"Oh Riza, how I adore you!" He began his mocking.

"Oh just shut up will you!" I snapped back at him.

"Oh come on, I'm only playing with you! She has got a body on her though." He added to annoy the hell out of me. I decided he needed a good tackling.

Mei POV

Miss Hawkeye and I quickly walked down the yard to where the archery equipment was set up. This was my first day assisting Miss Hawkeye, so I was determined to do my best. I picked up all the bows and placed them in their positions then went back to her.

"Thank you Mei. You may call me Riza if you like."

"Thank you..... Riza" I said in return. I was normally in class at this time but I had already finished for the year at another school. This was my summer training.

The class soon began filing in as usual, and Miss Hawkeye drew them all to attention.

General POV

Roy made his way to one of the bows lines and began looking for the face he longed for. He spotted her pretty soon, as it seemed she was the one teaching the class. What he also noticed was a small girl by her side. She was holding some arrows and trying to look confident.

He decided a good show of skill with the bow might impress her.

He checked to see if she was watching, She was. He picked up the bow, and loaded the arrow. He gave her a confident look... before missing the target and almost hitting poor Mei.

Riza chuckled to herself as Mei went off to collect the arrow. She thought maybe he was kind of cute, but she was his teacher and had to dismiss thoughts like that. She watched as he grudgingly gave up the bow to the next person in line, and went to sulk at the back.

Roy was determined to show his love for her anyway he could, but he also wanted to secure her love for him. Though he couldn't think of why anyone would not love him. He was smart, good looking, confident and knew what a lady wanted, so he was pretty sure of himself as he went off to lunch to consult his friends on what present to get her.

Five minutes into the conversation he knew he was asking the wrong people. He decided maybe a woman would be more helpful so he stood up and went over to Ling's girlfriend Ranfan.

After some soul (and wallet) searching he had settled on flowers. Now the only thing left was to find out what her favourite type of flower was.

Roy's POV

I was going to be alone with her all afternoon for detention so I figured I could find out then.

As I entered the room expecting a beautiful lady I was shocked to see the face of Hughes, the media teacher. I was crushed. All day I had been looking forward to spending some time with Miss Hawkeye, but instead, I get the obsessed father and husband. I sat at a table and waited for the nightmare to begin.

After an hour of "Ooooh look at this one!" and "Doesn't she look cute!" I looked up at the clock for the billionth time and was finally set free by the little hands of the devil. I think they were going especially slow just to torture me.

Al's POV

Wrath and I were entering our English class when I saw her. I didn't know her name, or why she was standing proudly next to Miss Hawkeye. The one thing I did know, was that she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

General POV

He watched her as he sat down next to Wrath, close to the front. Wrath began to talk to him but Al wasn't listening. He was staring straight at her.

"So anyway, your house or mine?" Wrath asked. Al just continued to stare. "Al?" He followed Al's gaze to find a young girl at the end.

"Huh?" Al said, finally realizing he was being talked to.

"So you like her new assistant then?" He asked Al, mocking him slightly.

"What?! No!" He yelled defensively.

"Oh sure. Deny it." Wrath left it at that for the rest of the class.

After the class it was lunch so Al decided to try his luck by talking to her.

"I'll meet you at the cafeteria." Al called out to Wrath as he left to catch up with Mei. He had learned her name by listening to her talk with Miss Hawkeye.

"Hi! I'm Al." He introduced himself.

"H-hello Al. I'm...Mei." She gave a weak reply.

"Nice to meet you." Al said, chipper. He went to shake hands but it didn't go so well. They were both carrying a large load of items.

After some fumbling around he decided it would be best if he left.

"Well I'll see you around." He said before leaving, to avoid anymore awkwardness.

"B-bye.." she said this a little late. She smiled to herself as she headed for lunch.

General POV elsewhere

Havoc spun on his new office chair and checked how far it could recline.

"Ahh" he let out a sigh of comfort. He had a new chair. He had argued with the principal of the school for as long as he could remember… Ahh the good old days when the school didn't have a ban on smoking indoors... Not that he followed that rule at all.

"Havoc"

He opened one eye, his hands crossed above his head.

He looked to see Riza Hawkeye, the newest teacher. Her pretty blonde hair was clipped behind her head and her piercing brown eyes were looking down on him.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?" he said trying to chat up the pretty blonde.

She looked at him disapprovingly "I need you to be the sub for Japanese in B6."

He looked at her questioningly. "But I just got my new chair." He said pouting.

Riza raised an eyebrow at the idiot in front of her. "You will be needed after lunch. Here are some sheets to get them to fill out." She said, handing some papers with various scribbles and an outline of a penguin. He sighed. He wasn't going to get time to ask that cafeteria lady out.

He ran to B6 and several students scowled at him. He checked his watch. 30 minutes late. 'Oh god....' he thought nervously.

He hurriedly opened the door to let the students in. He lit up a cigarette and sighed in happiness as the smoke filled his lungs. He puffed a huge cloud of smoke out lazily.

BTW I would like to mention EB again as she decided to help me out a little because I was stuck as to what to do with Havoc. She also kept up the awesome moral support.

I spelled her name Mei because that one is more Chinese then may, and I personally like it as Mei.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter R&R.

It will only take a minute or two! Maybe less!


	5. Rebelious Maxx

A/N Hi all just to let you know this is not the next chapter! This is an alternate universe chapter 3 and 4 courteous of EB! I have not much to do with it so all flames go to EB! It takes off from the shopping spree. This "version" of maxx was done by EB after she complained that she was too shy and sensitive. This is a fill in till I finish editing my next chapter enjoy!

R&R!

THE THANK YOUS WILL BE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Rebellious Maxx P.O.V

I ate my sandwich slowly and Envy sipped his Milk shake. I swear you could see his pupils grow wider and wider. Shit you're not supposed to let Envy have sugar. How could I have been so careless? He started to twitch slightly.

Envy bounced on the balls on the balls of his feet twitching slightly shit i thought. Wrath was gonna kill me…

"Come on Maxx!"

Envy shouted as he skipped ahead ok…. Envy skipping was seriously weird I mean for fucks sake he was a guy with long hair sometimes I thought he was more a girl than me.

I would never dare say that to his face though he would blow up!

Wait rephrase that he would kill me gut me and set me a light on top of the school building as a warning others to never refer to him in any way as a 'girl' (lol is there any Bones fans out there ; )?)

Envy skidded to a halt at a dodgy looking shop that you couldn't see inside but it had pattern and dragons graffiti outside for decoration

The sign read "tattoo and piercing parlor"

"Envy!" I growled as he opened the door to the shop

"ENVY!" I shouted as he entered the shop smirking

I was alone on the street oh well I suppose ill go in…

But I'm not getting anything done I thought firmly

The woman behind the counter had so many piercing on her ears and lips and everywhere else you could possibly imagine you could get pierced.

Envy walked over to the display of piercings

"Envy what are you getting done..?" I asked him curious

"Hmm... I think I'll get my lip done" he said scanning the little windows displaying a wide selection of piercings

I winced slightly at the thought of it

"But I think you should get this done" he said pointing somewhere in the case

"WHAT!" I'm not getting anything done" I exclaimed my voice a little too loud

"Yes you are" he stated bluntly

"No I'm not"

"Please..." he said puckering his lips slightly letting his eyes flood with tears that threatened to spill over

"Envy..." damn him he was such a good actor

That was probably his best subject he could do any role to perfection

Drama btw I didn't put that in....

"Envy it will hurt" I said pouting two could play this game

"No it won't trust me" he said smiling slightly

Damn him

"Ugh ok, but on one condition" I said giving in I was so soft

"What's that" he said a little taken aback that he had to agree to something

He was gonna win anyway and he knew it when Envy wanted something he would get it

"What is that for anyway it looks a little big for your ears?"

I stated to the twisted piece of metal with a nice blue stone in the middle

"And why is there only one" I said my voice starting to rise in panic

Envy's smile widened

"It's a belly button piercing"

"WHAT!!" I exclaimed so loudly the woman behind the counter gave me a weird look

"Envy there is no way I'm getting that pierced!" I growled

"But you said!" he said as if I had physically wounded him

"I thought it was for your ear!"I exclaimed

"Please" crap he was doing that stupid look again

"Please" he said bringing his face closer his eyes pooling over so that silent tears flooded his face

"No" I stammered slightly

He took this as a weakness

"Please" crap his face was so close now

"Please" his breathe washed over my face making me wince slightly

Ugh I was cracking

"Ok" I said in a small voice

YES!" he yelled wiping the fake tears away from his face he jumped up and clapped his hands together happily

"Where ready miss" Envy said to the girl behind the counter

I rubbed my sore stomach it ached and it was all red

I can't believe you made me just do that my mum's gonna kill me (if she has one O_O)

Envy's lip was red and puffy but he was beaming like some crazy lunatic it looks so cool he stated dancing around happily

I stiffened when I heard that giggle

"Winry" I said with acid pooling from my lips

I hung my head down

Envy looked at me curiously

"Oh Ed!" came the voice of Winry as we came around the corner she was on a park bench next to her was Ed she was in his lap tracing patterns along his tanned arms while he tickled her every now and again

You would have to be an idiot to see that she and Ed must have gotten together

That bitch.

Envy's eyes narrowed at the sight of Edward and took my hand and hurried me away before they could see the tears dripping from my eyes these where real not fake.

3rd Person J

Maxx hurried to Envy's huge mansion of a house while Envy still on a sugar high babbled on and on about some new band and something to do with Cosplay party? Thoroughly confused Maxx hurried up the porch steps and knocked on the oak door, since Envy couldn't find his key.

I waited shifting my feet slightly wincing a bit when my belly button ring shifted, the door opened it was dark inside and two violet eyes answered.

Wrath peeked out the door shyly when he saw it was me and Envy he opened it widely

"Hey Max!" he smiled at me and I smiled back

"Hey, I'm here to drop your brother off"

Wrath looked at his older brother who was ignoring the both of them and playing with a strand of his hair

"What happened to his lip?"

Maxx sighed before replying "he thought it would be fun to get it pierced and there's no stopping Envy when he wants something…"

Wrath nodded in agreement while Envy playfully started to mumble silently to himself it seemed he was having a conversation with himself.

Wrath looked at me with wide eyes "has he had sugar?"

"Unfortunately yes he sneaked it in before I could stop him" Wrath glared at his brother

"Well I better get him inside cya!" he said suddenly and beamed up at her and kicked his brother into the house Envy swore under his breath before disappearing into the house.

"Say hello to Sloth and Lust for me will ya?"

"Yeah sure!" He said waving as I begun to walk away

Rebel Maxx P.O.V

I walked through the cafeteria trying my best to ignore the Blonde bitch making out in public, Ed who looked the slightest bit embarrassed but continued to let her move her lips against his.

Ugh disgusting I thought acidly to myself and walked numbly to my usual table. Envy wasn't here today I guessed he didn't feel like it or maybe his piercing got infected… My piercing was pretty cool after the swelling went down the most annoying thing was when it got caught on your clothes then I would have to discreetly lift my shirt up slightly and unhook it.

Winry seemed to have finished trying to suck Ed's face off, I felt the familiar tug on my piercing not again I groaned I made sure nobody was looking and tried my fastest to unhook but it had this time actually broken a small hole so that the threads from my shirt had gotten caught in it ugh I tried my best at pulling I really needed some scissor to cut it off.

"Ohh What's that?" said Winry who had noticed my frustration as I tugged at my shirt to get it undone

"Nothing" I said quickly tugging my shirt down quickly so she couldn't see

"Really what is it?" she pushed boy was she pushy today she wants everything the selfish bitch

"It's nothing" I half growled she was getting on my nerves

She got up from her place in Ed's lap who was now looking at me curiously I flushed pink a bit

"Let me see!" she insisted

"No" I said firmly

"Winry leave her alone" Ed said dryly

I sighed in relief but she didn't back down she whispered to me darkly so Ed couldn't hear "I know you like him but his mine bitch" she smiled at me "now let me see" she said trying to pull my top up

What the hell was wrong with her she was trying to molest me or something

"Get off me" I growled as she tugged at my top a bit

"Just know your place" she said her eyes had fire dancing in them

"I'll get him one day you wait, he will see through you slut it won't take long before he'll dump you in the curb"

Winry's eyes caught alight and she lunged at me knocking me off my chair she was like a feral animal I heard she could be violent but no this much, her nails raked across my face leaving behind bloody torn skin.

She was on top of me pulling hair I whimpered in pain. I could Ed's voice slightly in the back ground and possibly was that Envy..?

Envy P.O.V

My lip itched but the swelling had gone down it was funny seeing all the other student's admire the small metal wring through my lip, it could be quite fun to play with in class.

I walked down the halls everyone seemed to be in the Cafeteria slightly hungry but not that much maybe I'll go see how Maxx is? I was right that belly button piercing was perfect for her flat pale stomach.

Entering the doors I heard shouts and a blur of blonde on the ground, a bitch fight I thought absently, wandering over I saw Maxx on the ground her face getting covered in blood and that slut Winry on top of her like a wild animal.

Reeling Maxx's P.O.V

Winry was screaming curses as she pulled a chunk of my hair out that was it I was not going to get scratched and lose hair I will fight back for him pushing her off me I grabbed a fist full of her hair to hold her in place and punched her roughly in the stomach she gasped for it but it only seemed to fuel her anger she bit at my hand that was holding her hair she left blood and I held back a scream as she kicked me roughly I kicked back and we soon became entangled in a war that I was going to win whether it killed me.

3rd persons

Roy chuckled darkly to himself at the two girls having one fell of a fight there was even a bit of blood smears on the floor

"Just add bikinis and Jell-o and this would be bliss"

A few guys edged them on while poor Ed tried to fight his way through the huge circle of students crowded around the girls.

Envy that had already pushed them roughly away and saw Maxx's bloody face that was determined in winning this fight.

Silly girl probably thought this might change his mind about her although this could work… Was she really this sneaky?

Ed had made his way through and looked at Envy's face begging for him to help, Envy shrugged and got a jug of icy cold water from a close table and threw the whole contents on the two girls that didn't stop them one bit it seemed to fuel their aggression even more.

Envy had had enough of this and decided to step in he yanked Maxx's bloody form from the fight dragging Winry with her she had a tight grip on Maxx's hair Maxx whimpered slightly tears of pain weld in her eyes and she tried to kick Winry off roughly .

"Ed! Make yourself useful and get Winry" Envy growled

Ed nodded and grabbed the crazy blondes form as she kicked and screamed for him to let him go, he tugged at her slightly and tried to get her hands from Maxx's hair she didn't let go but pulled and a another huge chunk of Maxx's hair.

"Get that bitch away from her" Envy yelled his eyes full of hatred towards the blonde and picked Maxx up bridal style to take to the nurse.

Maxx didn't seem to hear but Envy did, the angry voice of Ed as he growled in the struggling blonde's ear.

"It's over" Envy sighed slightly she was a wicked one he thought absently and carried her way from the scene.

End of chapter


	6. Lack of Coverings

Hello my readers! Thank you for taking the time to read my story! This chapter will mostly be about Ed! R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Ouran High-School Host Club.

Now for THANK YOUS!

Favourites and alerts! DarkVampirePrincess8 and Apsaras Yoma.

THANK YOU to reviewers!!! Mikila94 x2 Echo-in-silence x2, aaronanimeelover, DarkVampirePrincess8 and EnviousBakemono x2 who gave me the longest review ever!

* * *

General POV surrounding Ed

Ed stumbled onto the stage, and everyone stared in disbelief at what was in front of them. Some then burst into laughter, others turned away in disgust and a few even continued to stare. There was just one who blushed and sank into her seat due to her incredible feeling of guilt.

Ed looked around at the familiar surroundings of the school theater, and its inhabitants reactions. He noticed the one that stood out like a sore thumb. Maxx was hiding in her seat as though she was hoping to sink into it. He then began to feel a cool breeze, and noticed his lack of coverings.

He awoke with a cold sweat covering his entire body.

That day in English, (one of the very few classes Envy, Maxx, Ed and Winry all had together) Envy was going on and on about plans for his club, while Maxx sat next to him trying to nod and agree when appropriate. Ed was seated at the back and staring out of the window into the bright blue sky. Winry sat beside him, talking about how she was going shopping on the weekend.

"So Maxx. Green, or blue?" Envy asked her, she wasn't listening at all. He placed his hand on top of her head, and turned her to face him. "Maxx? You're not daydreaming about him again are you?" He asked, a little sick of her obsession.

Ed had by now turned his head in their direction glad of a distraction from the boredom of a class with half its occupants asleep. She blushed a deep shade of red and replied all to quickly.

"No."

Envy gave a long sigh and began his explanation again. Ed also sighed and looked back out of the window. The one thing that he had been pondering over in all this time of daydreaming, was the dream he had had. It wasn't the embarrassing feeling of standing in front of them all, though that was a factor, it was the small brown haired girl sitting in the third row burying herself in her seat that kept him wondering.

Winry was getting louder and louder in his ear about what colour was better, green or blue, for her new undies. Why she was asking him about her new undies he didn't have a clue. Winry was fairly strange, and he had accepted this a long time ago. He then began to wonder why it is that he is friends with Winry in the first place. He remembered the first day they met, however distorted the memory was.

She came running up to him with a handful of flowers and a huge ridiculous grin on her face. She then handed him the flowers and said;

"My mummy and daddy say we are going to be married!" She had said this as more of an order than news. She proceeded to grab his hand and drag him to her house to have dinner.

As this strange random flashback ended, he wondered whether or not she had those sorts of feelings for him anymore. He then wondered if he ever came to a conclusion about his feelings for her. He remembered debating with himself over whether he did or not but no conclusion. All that he did know, was that he no longer had feelings of those sorts for her. He was getting on to the question of who it was that he did like when.....

The bell rang. He gathered his stuff and was dragged off by Winry to where he assumed was the cafeteria. But you know what they say about assuming.

He arrived to a door with no label and a few confused people outside of.

"Winry. Where are we?" He asked in utter confusion.

"I told you, we're joining the cosplay club." As she finished her sentence his eyes widened into amazement and fear. He did not want to join the cosplay club. But as always, Winry got her way.

They entered a dark room and sat in the aligned chairs. They could not see much in the sparsely lit room. He could make out a wall in front of them.

The whispering and speculating stopped when the wall opened up and a bright light shone out of the hole that was created. Sparkles flew everywhere as a powerful motor raised a rotating platform carrying Envy and a reluctant Maxx on board. Maxx looked like she was in a grumpy mood, probably due to the large pink frilly dress she was forced into.

Envy spoke into a microphone.

"Welcome all! I thank you for joining me! Now straight into business. First of all, all those who brought costumes please hang them over there once I am done. Next, everyone joining will have to write down their names over there. Finally, I would like to announce the fist theme! And that theme is...." a drum roll played from somewhere backstage.

"Final Fantasy!" He told the crowd "The number will be determined by a vote. Place your choice next to your name on the sign up sheet."

'Why did Maxx sign up for this again? Oh yea. Because Envy said she either had to agree to this or get a piercing and this was less permanent.' He realized he had been listening in on a lot of their conversations. He dismissed this thought. He decided he thought of their conversations as a distraction from Winry's tendency to drone on. He realized he had begun daydreaming again because everyone around him had already gotten to their feet.

Winry had run off and sneaked in back stage and was looking at all of the costumes. Ed walked around a bit, unsure of what he was supposed to do. That is when he remembered something about a sign up sheet so he went over and glanced at the names and some numbers placed beside them. He guessed maybe they were a scoring system, He began to wonder why so many people would rate it 10, some had even rated above 10. all these things puzzled him so he just wrote a two. He realized he had been thinking and awful lot today and should probably concentrate on the things that were in front of him rather than what everything meant.

He glanced around for Winry, but she was nowhere to be found. That girl could spend hours looking at clothes. One person he did spot that he knew out of the crowd, was Maxx. Though she was hardly recognizable in the frills and heavily done makeup.

Maxx's POV

I slowly walked around hoping I wouldn't see anyone I recognized. There was no way I wanted anyone to remember me in this. Though I still had the tinniest bit of hope that it would make him notice. I was heading for the food table when I saw him walking towards me. I began to panic. I hoped he would walk right by, but I had no such luck. He walked straight up to me. My heart beat like a race horse as I tried to predict his reaction to me.

"Hey, what are the numbers about next to the names?" I calmed a little, glad he didn't mention the

outfit I was forced into. This still didn't stop my heart from beating so fast it was like the bullet trains in Japan.

"Oh, those are for choosing which FF you want as the theme." I realized he hadn't been paying any attention. He probably didn't even want to be here.

"So what do you think of the club?" I asked nervously.  
"It's a little odd. I am only here because Winry gave me no choice." He gave an honest answer.

"Oh..." My suspicions were confirmed and my heart sank. I realized I had been holding onto hope that he had come because I was here.

"You know..... You shouldn't do everything... Winry.... wants you to do." It took a lot of effort to say her actual name, instead of our thousands of nicknames. I could see that the fact that I had said this had shocked him.

* * *

"I...I guess you're right. She does drag me around a lot." He brushed it off like a joke with a laugh. If I hadn't loved that laugh so much.... I probably would have been mad at him.

1510 words WOOT!

A/N For the people who know it, I put some of Ouran high-school host club in. I was thinking of it as I wrote the bit with the stage.

I am a review junkie! Reviews give my life meaning! (or my fanfictions) R&R!


	7. Borders and Heartbreak

A/N THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!  
The reviewers of my story are my favourite people in the whole world right now!

Favs and alerts!: XxSpIcYpEpPeRxX, sassydiamond19, fmagurl23, camiimary!

REVIEWS!!!!!: sassydiamond19, fmagurl23, DarkVampireprincess8, IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, Mikila94 AND -Echo-In-Silence-!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!

Every time I get a review or two I write more! More reviews = more and longer chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of it's characters.

* * *

Surrounding Roy

Roy was sneaking along the abandoned path to the gates. He was trying to leave the school grounds in an attempt to find tiger-lilies. He made it past the gates and hurried to the flower shop down the street.

He thought tiger-lilies would be perfect, that they would show that he thought she was beautiful and strong. After all, tigers are strong, and lilies are beautiful.

With this logic in mind, he entered the shop. He began his quest for the magical item of flowers.

* * *

Surrounding Ed

Ed was following Winry as she sprinted down the halls of the mall. This wasn't what he had in mind to do for his free period....

He was going to read a new book he had bought the day before.

Winry obviously had other plans. This made him think about what Maxx had said the other day, he tried to shake the thoughts out of his mind. He had no luck until they passed a Borders and Winry wanted to look at their CD's.

Ed grabbed a book off of the shelf, and sat in the middle of one of the isles.

People dodged around him as he engrossed him self in 'The Hunger Games'. He was annoyed that Winry came back at the most exciting bit. He sighed. He forced himself up and walked over to the counter. Apparently Winry expected him to pay for her mile high pile of CD's, as though they were a couple.

"You actually like this stuff?" Ed asked Winry as the cashier scanned the fifty CD cases.

"Yeah! He is the best! He...." Ed tried to block her out as she began another long hour of torture.

* * *

Maxx's POV

I sat at my lunch table with Envy. He droned on and on about the Cosplay club, and how it was going to be Final Fantasy X. I did not personally dislike Final Fantasy, it was just not my kind of game. Though that was not the real reason I wasn't listening. Ed had talked to me the day before.

I sat there, mind pondering over Ed, when Envy declared he needed to go to the club room and try on cosplays. He also assumed that I was okay with him taking me along. He grabbed a hold of my arm and dragged me to the club room.

He tried on outfit after outfit, until he finally settled on the original idea, and let me go. I am sure he would have kept me there for hours, if I hadn't convinced him that I had class.

I made my way to my locker and avoided everyone as much as I could. This day seemed like every other.

What I didn't I know, was that I was about to see my fears come true. I knew I should have expected it, but it was to hard to even imagine.

I had Japanese next, it was my favourite class. I had no Envy to bug me, actually, I had no one that I knew personally. As I headed to class I passed an empty class room with the door ajar. At least, I thought it was empty.

* * *

Surrounding Maxx

She entered the room hoping to find a place to quickly finish off her homework, when she noticed the shopping bags littering the ground. She looked up to see nightmares come true. On a desk were two blonds, one on top of the other. Winry grabbed at Ed's hair as she smashed her lips against his. It was way more than she could take. This is why she didn't notice Ed's wide shock filled eyes. She bolted as far away from there as she could, and ran right past Roy carrying a bouquet of flowers, while passing the school gates.

* * *

Roy's POV

I had obtained the flowers and was heading back to attend my archery class, when a blur of brown passed right by me. I was a little confused, but I was going to miss my chance at a bow that actually worked. I didn't want another faulty one like the last time.

I headed down an abandoned hallway, and heard shouting muffled by a door. I peered in several class rooms till I found one with Ed and Winry. They were in a heated argument. Ed appeared to be angry while Winry looked defensive and embarrassed.

"I thought you felt the same!" Winry yelled at Ed, they were unaware of my presence. I listened for a short while longer, then ran to my class eagerly. I was extremely excited at finding out this juicy gossip before anyone else.

* * *

Maxx's POV

I ran faster than I had ever run before. I ran away, not caring in what direction I was headed. I ran past the bakery, the flower shop and then stopped at the lake to rest. All those stories were true, adrenalin can get you further than normal. Moments after my arrival I burst into tears. Because I was ashamed of those tears, more and more began to flow down my red cheeks. I sat there on a log by the lake wondering, 'Why me? Why did I have to fall for him? Why did he do this to me?' I knew that he did not do any of this to hurt me..... but I could not help but feel mad at him. I was blinded by pain. For the first time I allowed myself to be angry with him. I cursed and yelled at the heavens, glad no one was around to see me in that state. I drudged my long way home, (I had been running in the opposite direction) while trying to rid the evidence of crying from my face.

* * *

General POV surrounding Envy

Envy chuckled to himself as a plan formed in his mind. He couldn't wait to see their faces. A few select people had allowed him to choose their outfits for them. He now had them all planned out.

* * *

Roy's POV

I had almost arrived at class when I saw the heart-wrenching scene. It was her. The love of my life. She was being chatted up by Havoc. Havoc of all people. How could he do this to me! After all the help I gave him with the cafeteria lady! I walked like a tornado of anger down the hallway to my next class, dumping the flowers in a bin as I went. All the trouble I went through to find out what kind she liked was a waste. I had found her old boyfriends and then convince them to tell me. It was no easy task. It took a lot of palm greasing and over a week! I was so mad at Havoc that I turned around on my heels and headed straight back to his office.

I arrived just in time to see Riza leaving the office with an annoyed look on her face. My heart picked up as I realised Havoc had failed. I wished I hadn't thrown away those flowers. I used the last of my pocket money on them.

That is when I realised I had one flower still tucked in my sleeve.

I walked up to her and gave her it in a long heavy bow.

She smiled at the gesture.

She then said "Get to class." I smiled a large winning smile before strutting off to class.

Riza could not help but smile at the boy walking down the corridor like he owned it.

* * *

A/N I hope to have the next chapter up soon, because thanks to my lovely reviewers I have plenty of ideas!

I don't know whether this interests you or not, but I just got my very own Edward Elric cosplay! I cant wait to go to supanova in it!  
R&R please!


	8. Honey flavoured nightmares and dreams

A/N: FINALLY, is what I can hear coming from my regular fans. Anyways, first off, I AM SORRY. I'm sorry for not updating, I had homework and lost my muse but it's back for another round! Please forgive me for the month long break from this fanfiction, my laptop broke, now it is fixed I am updating regularly again.  
This chapter is probably slightly higher rated than the others, but not by much.

THANK YOU'S!:

Reviews: 8 on one chapter YAY! THANK YOU luna moon girl, Brigette Janine, mikila94, FMAgurl123, ENVIOUSBAKEMONO, IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, DarkVampirePrincess8 and -echo-in-silence-! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.

Alerts and favourites!: luna moon girl, Brigette Janine, xxedxwinryxx and strawalts! THANX!

Disclaimer: I do not own , youtube or anything FMA or that you recognize from anywhere else.

Some of this chapter may have a different tone. I think this one has had a bit of influence from a many abridged anime's I have gotten into. I have never watched Yu-gi-oh but the abridged was absolute brilliance. Please enjoy this chapter! R&R! Subliminal messaging. Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview

* * *

She stretched her arms out wide in the clear fresh air. The sun was bright and the sky didn't have a single cloud.

If only things weren't so horrible it would have been a great day.

Recap of last time: She saw Ed and Winry kissing. Little did she know was that Ed moments later rejected her like a cold detached ass. Just kidding, stupid as it may have been, he let her down kind and gently. Such is Edo-Kun's way.

She grumbled and frowned at the world as though it were mocking her with it's cheerful glowing sun and happy kids playing next door. (Yes, there were kids playing in the yard at 8:00 in the morning.)

Maxx's POV

I ran my fingers through my now shorter hair. I had only cut it a few centimeters, but I could tell. Luckily it had been a Friday and I had the weekend to find myself and forget about him. Not that I had done a very good job. The first thing I did was rip my diary to pieces before deleting my fanfiction account, I had written about my favourite characters that reminded me of him. I couldn't say his name anymore, not even think it.

I walked along realizing I would be at school an hour early in five minutes. I spotted the log. I decided to sit and draw for a while. I put my pencil to the paper but found it shaky, I felt tears coming slowly up and I tried my best to suppress them. The sound of footsteps came from behind me and I swiveled around to see who it was. It was Envy. He was in his usual attire and wore his large trademark grin. It quickly disappeared when he saw my face, my tears almost spilling over.

"Go away Envy... I'm not in the mood." I grumbled at him.

"You haven't returned my calls, what's this all about?" He questioned me, unsure.

"Hmph, like you don't know." I grumbled angry at him for patronizing me.

"No, actually I don't, care to explain?" He seemed sincere, but Envy could be deceiving, he did take acting classes.

"Fine." I decided to humor him.

"I was headed for class in one of the less used corridors, as to avoid people. I forgot to do my homework so I thought I'd slip in an abandoned classroom and finish it. Little did I know that the moment I dreaded was occurring. I found shopping bags littering the ground and........" I couldn't say it.

Envy eyes widened and he burst out into laughter. LAUGHTER! How could burst into laughter at my growing pain. I had the urge to cry my eyes out but I did my best to suppress the tears almost overflowing.

Envy slowly got off of the floor where he had ended up from the laughing fit. He spoke in a mock tone that made me want to hit him. I would have, if he wasn't such a good fighter.

"You actually believe he kissed her?" My eyebrows raised in confusion. I had seen it happen with my own eyes, had it all been a dream? It couldn't have, could it?

"SHE kissed HIM and soon after he rejected her. It was one of the best moments ever!"

"Wait, you were there?" I asked utterly confused, but my rib cage was beating like mad and my heart felt itself lighten at what Envy had said.

"No, Roy caught some of it on camera. He posted it on youtube." He chuckled to himself from the memory.

I leaped out of my chair, not thinking about what I was doing. I had spent all weekend thinking. I was sick of it. Sick of imagining scenarios where I told him and he felt the same. Sick of wishing it weren't too late. I ran for school. I didn't get 10 meters before running straight into something; all I saw before being knocked to the ground and winded was a blur of golden. I shook my head to clear it and mumbled a reply of fine to "Are you okay." My heart beat quickly as I recognized his voice. I looked up expecting him, but was taken back by the sight. It was Al.

"Ouch..." He muttered, before apologizing so fast I could barely understand.

I lifted myself off of the ground to stand face to face with Ed. He had been walking to school with Al, and had turned around to face the commotion.

"I, you, ummm." I lost it after that. I was sick of hiding and being shy, I was sick of a lot of things and I just snapped.

I lent my head down and pressed my lips softly onto his.

As I pulled back, the shock of what I had just done began to sink in. I reacted only on impulse. I ran for my life. I ran straight to school and composed myself before pretending that it had not happened. I could imagine him still standing there mouth wide with Envy in the bushes laughing his head off. I was lucky my first class was one with none of them in. Except Roy and Ling, maybe they would leave me alone for once.

Ed's POV

Did that really happen? If so, twice in one week? What the hell was going on with this school? Were they all desperate nuts? Or did they really care about me?

Envy stepped out of the bushes. "You better not hurt her." He said before leaving dramatically for the nature path to school.

Roy

He sat at the table in a state of deep thought. Ling squatted on the table staring.  
"You really are in love, aren't you?" Ling was puzzled by his uncharacteristic silence.

"Bug off Ling." He said as he swatted in his general direction. Ling bounded off the table and slid into his seat before a large grin grew on his face.

"You should ask her out." Roy gave him a glare that said 'shut up before I strangle you'.  
"Don't you think I've already considered that?" He replied in his grumpy attitude.

"No, but not just 'ask' her out, 'ASK' her out." He was making less sense than usual. He gave him another stare this time saying, 'get to the frigging point'!

"You need to do it romantically!" Ling spent the rest of their recess discussing Roy's plan.

Maxx's POV

Envy sneaked into the classroom while Havoc was out having a smoke.  
"Hey Princess. That was some way to tell him. You could have just said so, but being the envious bakemono that I am, I probably wouldn't have allowed such an uncreative event to unfold."

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Review and tell me! I think the summary finally makes some sense now. If you want to find out what happens REVIEW! Thanks to EnviousBakemono for her help in making this chapter a lot better. I should hopefully update again within a week.


	9. The Homunculi

**A/N: **First off... I AM SO SORRY! I know it took me a long time to update. Well life has been getting in the way with massive amounts of homework and general life stuff. I have holidays coming up now so 'll have some free time and I'm already planning out the rest of it. I wrote this ages ago but my laptop made it disappear! Then it broke then I got a new one then I transferred the stuff and then I still couldn't find it until recently. I have worked hard to edit it all, so, here it is! Finally... Anyway, it's really long so I hope in some way it may make up for some of the wait...  
**Now for thank yous:** Mikila94, Chibi-Dears XD cause you awesome, iloveme264 it'll be a couple more chapters before it's finished ^^, Bloody Bonez Alchemist XD :), Nabi thanks, I try hard not to let my OC's become Mary-sues, fma ff 4eva thank you that's awesome that I get to be in your 4 favourite things :D I love all them too and EnviousBakemono, so epic win to all of you! Also if you review next time it would be nice if you tell EnviousBakemono how awesome they are too for helping me with this chapter ^^.  
I don't know which alerts and favourites were from this chapter so I'll just say thanks to all of them! You people are all awesome beyond belief!  
well **Enjoy!**_** AND REVIEW **_ **:**D  
I reply to reviews!

* * *

"I am not, showering her in spaghetti!" Roy burst out at Ling.  
"Why not? She could eat while you ask." Ling tried to convince him. He then drifted off into a dreamland filled with spaghetti. Roy simply shook his head in disagreement before contemplating what to do.

"Maybe I could come to your house and we can work it out over some dinner!" Ling suggested.  
"We're busy tomorrow." Roy said simply.  
"With what? Oh yea! We have that cosplay thing on tomorrow!" Ling exclaimed with joy.

Maxx's POV

"Why don't you come over tonight. We can put the finishing touches on your cosplay?" Envy asked me, I was in another world. He clapped his hands in front of my face to snap me out of it.  
"What!" I yelled at him, not liking that he had interrupted my thoughts. Though they were reruns.  
He repeated the question and I said yes, seeming as I had nothing else to do that night. I certainly didn't want to go home and have to explain to my parents about my mood. Plus it probably wasn't a good idea to leave me alone to my thoughts, sometimes they could get a little out of hand.  
We slowly walked to his house, me lagging behind Envy going on about one thing or another.  
I nodded and said as little words as possible but enough to satisfy Envy. He seemed to not really need all that much input, he just loved the sound of his own voice.

I gave a small chuckle at my own thoughts, it was enough to grab Envy's attention.

"What's so funny?" he asked, giving me a death glare.  
"No-nothing!" Instinctively waving my hands in front of myself to give the appearance of innocence.

"Come to think of it, what has been occupying your thoughts for the last hour. You haven't once objected to my ideas of you going as dark magician girl."  
"Your WHAT!" I burst at him in outrage.  
"Only kidding..." He said. Though I saw something in his expression that hinted that he was not entirely joking...

"If you really want to know, one of the things I was thinking about was whether or not since Winry isn't gonna be the one dragging him there, if Ed was still coming to the Cosplay club...and whether or not it would be a good thing..."  
"You know deep down you want him to come, no matter what has happened between you."

"Yeah but,"  
"No buts. Besides you can't go coming to any conclusions when you haven't even given him a chance to react yet. You've been avoiding him all day, haven't you?" My eyes shifted around not making eye contact with him. Envy was too used to it to bother pushing the issue and we concentrated on walking.

General POV

Envy searched through his bag, furiously shaking the contents out so they fell on the pathway.  
Various pieces of paper, books, a few CDs, some pens and a comb, fell to the floor. He searched through the little pile and found his house key.  
"Aha!" he said, grinning triumphantly as he held up a key that gleamed in the sunlight. He put it in the door and turned it, opening the oak doors. As the door opened there was the smell of fresh flowers from the big vase on a Victorian looking table.  
She entered eyes wide, Envy motioned her further in. This was the first time she had never been inside Envy's house and she didn't really know what to expect.  
The knobs were brass and had a shiny look to them. It even looked like it had a bit of Gold leaf attached to the bottoms of the legs. The house practically screamed rich when you saw it.  
The house smelt like an antique shop and was full of old fashioned furniture. In a glass cabinet were ancient looking teacups all standing proudly on their little shelves. There where many Wedgwood peaces painted to perfection, with little lights to show them off. Envy rolled his eyes and dragged Maxx down the hall. Obviously used to such reactions.  
"That stuff is all boring, its Dante's. Now come on, lets go to my room." He said, dashing down the hall, dragging the disgruntled Maxx by the arm.  
They through the halls until they reached the kitchen. It seemed very modern and was full of expensive looking appliances and such. There was a huge coffee machine and a milkshake maker, it all looked spic and span. She could swear some of it was sparkling. To top it off, a granite kitchen bench. Maxx glanced around as Envy opened the fridge, poking through the contents…  
"Nothing to eat!" he wailed and dropped to the floor. "Actually, I'm not that hungry…" he realized, getting up off the white tiles.  
Maxx looked down at him with wide eyes. _"I have not once seen Envy eat besides from that milkshake…" _she thought to herself.  
She was interrupted from her thoughts, when warm arms wrapped around her waist. She jumped in shock and let out a yelp in surprise. She turned to see Wrath's big purple eyes, he giggled childishly.  
"Maxxsss yoaaaare heeeereeaa, whhhhyyy?" he said hanging off of her arm, slurring his words together. _"Has he been drinking?"_ she thought, a little scared.  
"Umm, because Envy invited me?" she answered, a little unsure.  
"Envy you never invite anyone home, good job" he said, patting his older brothers back and running in a random direction with a box of matches in his hand.  
"What's wrong with your brother?" Maxx asked.  
Envy shrugged "he's always been like that… Well ever since Dante dropped him…" he said, pouring two glasses of water.  
"Oh..." she said, before taking a huge gulp of her water.  
"Shall we continue?" he said, taking her hand in his.  
"Ok…" Though she stopped several times, fascinated by a few old looking oil paintings.  
"You're so slow" Envy whined and tugged at her arm.  
"Ok ok, I'm coming" she said and followed him. he stopped at the stairs and took one step before he slipped and fell.  
"Are you alright?" Maxx asked, her eyes wide.  
Envy rubbed his head.  
"Ow…" He got up and inspected the stair he wiped it and looked at his now wet hands.  
"Oh god, not again." he sighed. "Watch the stairs, they're wet."  
"Ok then." Maxx said, watching where she stepped so she didn't slip. she finally made it up to the top where there was a large puddle outside of a door.  
Envy knocked on the door and yelled "SLOTH! You're making the shower over flow again. Get out or you will use all the hot water! _I_ still need to have a shower too!" He sighed and rolled his eyes for about the fifth time that day. "Sorry about that, Sloth always takes forever in the shower, there's something about her and water…"  
He trailed off and continued up the hall, he suddenly stopped at a door and opened it proudly. Maxx cautiously stepped in. It smelt of deodorant, his wash basket was overflowing, paper was strewn around the room, his bed was a lump of blanket and his alarm clock was in pieces by the door.  
_"So that's why he's always late to school..."  
_Envy flopped onto the bed and searched through the blankets until he revealed a shiny black laptop.  
"Time to find more stuff for Maxx's Cosplaying" he said in a sing song voice.  
After looking at various Coplay's from all sorts of websites some very very revealing and some very ugh how to say this, pink and frilly dresses that he threatened to put her in if she talked about Ed's perfect 6 pack to him ever again. Her eyes began to droop and she almost fell asleep on the bed.  
Envy was half way typing into Google when there was a loud bang outside, the kitchen smoke detector went off and there was a yell and much shouting.  
"Shit! They're after me!"  
Maxx turned to Envy as he got up from his bed and opened the door. There was another loud bang and insane laughter followed. Envy's eyes narrowed and he beckoned Maxx over and shut the door behind them.  
Maxx followed Envy down the stairs and to the garden outside. The sun was bright and the air smelt heavily of smoke.  
Wrath was outside his face covered in black soot. His hair was frizzed and he was cackling madly. One of the nice oak trees had half its leaves blown off and was still on fire.  
Envy glared at his younger brother. "What part of 'disown' don't you understand?" he growled.  
"Dante said, the next time you so much as touch her beautiful house and all the crap in it that she would leave you on the street. You know what happened to Gluttony when he broke one of her tea cups." He scolded. Wraths face saddened instantly and his eyes filled with tears that streamed down his face, leaving long marks against the black.  
"Ok ok, I'll help clean it up before she comes home." Wrath sobbed, hung his head low and grabbed a hose.  
"Good Wrath" he said patting his head and turning to Maxx. He looked at her apologetically.  
"Sorry, our families a little odd." he said, shaking his head.  
"No, not at all." Maxx said smiling.  
_"No they weren't odd they were INSANE." _she thought to herself.  
They headed back inside and Envy sat down on the couch, Maxx followed. They soon began to hear a lot of banging around and then some moans and other various animal noises. Envy looked up at the ceiling disgusted.  
"Keep it down Lust!" he yelled, banging the wall.  
There was some giggling before there was a low hush and more laughter.  
_"How many people are up there?"_ She wondered.  
Maxx looked around a little uncomfortably. She felt as though someone were watching her. She awkwardly shifted in her seat. Maxx glanced at Envy who was flipping through channels on the TV yawning. She looked around and met eyes with something behind the sofa.  
She looked at the black figure wide eyed. She got up startled and pointed at it, her mouth hanging open.  
"What is it?" Envy said worried.  
"T-there" she said pointing behind the sofa. He got up and got the broom from the cupboard.  
"Stand back" he said brandishing the broom. Maxx obliged and watched as Envy poked the figure behind the couch. He leaned over to look behind it, the broom ready to strike if the thing attacked.  
"Greed? What the hell?" Envy growled putting down the broom.  
A man sat up and looked around the room scared.  
"Are the explosions gone?" He asked, obviously scared. His whole body was shaking with fright. "The cops are after me…" he said worried.  
"That was Wrath you idiot, he blew something up in the backyard, not the cops." Envy explained.  
Greed wiped sweat from his forehead and flopped next to Maxx on the couch he opened one eye and looked her up and down  
"Who's this pretty lady?" A smirk forming on his lips, bearing his long pointy teeth. Envy pulled Maxx up and dragged her away  
"She's a friend, now piss off" he said, storming away.  
"Wait! It's not like I bite." he said, acting as though he was hurt by Envy's reaction.  
Maxx glanced back, worried. _  
"What kind of family raised Envy? they all seemed like wackos" _Maxx thought, feeling a little sorry for him.  
Envy dragged her down the hall.  
"Phew, coast is clear." he said, grinning at the empty hall or what he thought was empty. He spun around as the closet behind him opened, revealing a man in a black cape and mask with a mustache and holding a sword.  
He brandished his sword and yelled "ZORO HAS RETURNED" flapping his cape around wildly and fighting with some imaginary figure.  
"Maxx watch out!"Envy said, pulling her away in time before the sword met with her face.  
"PRIDE! Watch it!" Envy yelled at him.  
The madman blinked a few times before bowing at Maxx and taking her hand.  
"La señorita arrepentida, fue la pastilla de cerebro que sé" he said, kissing her hand and with a flick of his cape he disappeared into thin air.  
Maxx looked a little feint.  
"He used to be in the military, really high rank too. Well, there was a accident and he hasn't been the same since… He has permanent brain damage and the only thing that cheers him up is wearing costumes. I dunno what the hell his doing in the closet, I'll tell Dante later" Envy explained sadly as they continued down the hall.  
A small boy ran over too Envy and glared at him. " And this is his child Selim..." he said, eying the small boy suspiciously. The boys face was blank as he held up a piece of paper to Maxx.  
"Here I drew it for you" he said, his voice distant. He held it out to Maxx. She took it and looked it over. It was all weird glowing red eyes and blackness, with strange symbols and "whisper" written in red everywhere.  
"Ahh, thanks..." she said, a little creeped out. The little boy walked away, talking to himself.  
"See? She likes it. it's not like we think it is young one, hush now, we will rule very very soon…" He said, trailing off and laughing darkly to himself. Maxx just blinked.  
"Look at the time! I better be off. See you at school tomorrow Envy" She said, quickly walking out the door.  
"That was fast… Well, see ya tomorrow Maxx." he said, waving from the house before shutting it quietly.  
Maxx glanced back at the house, she strained her eyes and saw the little boy, Selim, at the window. He was staring at her making the watching you sign with his hands. She shivered and ran all the way back home glancing behind herself a little to often.

* * *

**A/N:** If you don't all hate me then **pleeeeaaaaaseeee review**. Reviews make me so happy ^^, plus they make me want to write! Which means the more reviews the quicker the next chapter will be up ^^. EnviousBakemono wrote the basics for the whole thing at Envy's house but I made it all readable and such.  
Either in the next chapter or the one after it will be the answers you seek so keep reading, I promise I have not abandoned you! R&R! If there are any mistakes please review and tell me ^^


End file.
